iRunaway
by LiveLoveLustLife
Summary: (Seddie) After being abused and and beaten, Sam contemplates running away; but after seeing Freddie she asks him to go to. Will he go and if he doesn't will his guilt of abandonment eat him alive? (Will eventually be rated Rated 'M')


**A/N - Hey guys, This ones gonna be a seddie flick. It'll involve abuse, fights, neglect, possible XXX, and SEDDIE. So if you like, then please review so I can know if you like it.**

* * *

Freddie was about to knock on Carly's door when he heard footsteps coming closer; and then the sound of muffled cries getting louder. Until Sam rounded the corner.

Sam rounded the corner. She needed to be held, to be comforted, to be okay.

She saw Freddie and instantly fell into his arms.

She landed in his arms. She never did that. Ever. Freddie thought.

But then again, she and Freddie didn't usually kiss either.  
But the other night was a completely different story.

**(Flashback)**

Freddie was sitting out on the fire escape; when Sam knocked on the window.  
He gestured for her to come out, she decided to just sit on the window sill.

"What's up?" She asked him

He moved his head in the 'no' motion and said "Nothing" Then he got up and moved closer to her, turning his radio down

"Meatball?" Sam held her hand out and offered the meatball inside it.

"No thanks…" he looked at her strangely, until she threw the meatball off the balcony.

It was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke up. "That was really brave, what you said."

"You heard?" Sam questioned.

He grabbed his laptop and said. "You didn't think I'd miss iCarly."

They both laughed.

"I'm sorry…about telling people you never kissed anyone." She apologized for maybe the first time in her life really meaning it, "And about putting blue cheese dressing in your shampoo bottle, and about sending your cellphone to Cambodia. Everything." Sam told him as She looked into his eyes… "Okay?"

"So this means you're not gonna mess with me anymore?" Freddie asked.

Sam smiled "No, I'm still gonna mess with you, I'm just gonna apologize every few years, so I can start fresh again." She smirked and nodded.

He smiled and said "Good."

"Good?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, It'd be too weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time."

Sam scoffed.

"But, you know maybe you could pull back just a little bi..." he didn't finish before Sam interjected.

"I don't think so."

He followed with "Yeah, I didn't either."

She scoffed again and said "It's so dumb…"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You know, how people get all freaked out about their first kiss."

Freddie looked to the ground "It's stupid."

Sam rolled her eyes.

"So you weren't lying? You really never kissed anyone." It was a statement and a question all at once

"Nope." She sighed "Sometimes I just…wish I could get it out of the way."

"Yeah, I know me too." He nodded

"Right. You know just so I could stop worrying about it." Sam said.

"Yeah." He smiled then laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing its…"

Sam interjected. "Tell me."

"Nah, it's dumb."

"Say it!"

"Okay…I was just gonna say…"

She finished for him. "That we should kiss?"

Fear swept over Freddie. "You're gonna break my arm now right?" he looked almost sick.

"No." She said.

"Well…should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

She thought about that for a second "Just to get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with."

"And you swear we go right back to hating each other, as soon as it's over?"

"Oh, totally. And we never tell anyone!"

"Never!" They both sighed.

They sat there starring at each other for a while before she spoke up and said "Well lean."

He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed back.  
When he pulled away Sam was surprised… Surprised because she felt something when she kissed him; but also that She wanted to kiss him again.

"Well that was…um…"

"Nice." She tried to help find the right words.

"Yeah…uh nice."

Freddie was tempted. Tempted to go back for more. He liked Sam, but never to let her know; he abided by the previous rules set.

"Good work." She said not sure how to respond to a first kiss

"Thank you, you too…" they both kinda said awkwardly.

She started to leave when he called her.

"Hey," with a full smile on his face. "I hate you."

"Hate you too…" but her heart wanted her to say 'Like you too…'

After she left all Freddie could think about was not saying something. Not telling her the truth.

**(Present)**

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked as she looked refused to look up at him.

Sam mumbled through tears. "He, he beat me."

"What? who?" He asked alarmed.

She looked up at him revealing her face for the first time that night. A black eye, bloody nose, and swollen lip showed the pain she was feeling.

"M-m-my moms b-boyfriend." She said through held back tears.

"Oh my god, Sam did you tell her?"

"She watched him do it; in fact she practically encouraged it." Sam said with anger.

"It's gonna be okay." Freddie said pulling her closer.

Sam fell closer into him. She needed him now, more than ever.

"Thank you" She said.

"What did I just hear?" Freddie asked playfully. Then added. "You're welcome."

Damn Freddie thought. First a kiss, then this, and even a thank you.

"Come let's get you cleaned up." Freddie said as he led her into his apartment.

* * *

Sam loved the feeling of the water running down her back. It felt nice to wash up. Even if it was in the nubs house. Actually Sam was happy she was there. He gave her comfort no matter how much she refused to show it.

Sam shut off the water and got out. After drying off and putting her clothes back on. She took a wet clothe and dabbed the cut on her bottom lip. She cringed from the pain. It hurt like hell.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, she noticed how messed up her face looked. Her right eye was swelling more, her lip was red from her irritating cut, and her nose was bruised to.

"Oh my god" She muttered.

Freddie was waiting for pizza to arrive when Sam came out of the bathroom.

"Fred-weird" she called.

"I'm in here" he called back from his room.

"Hey" she said from the doorway to his bedroom.

He gestured for her to come in.  
She did. She came in and sat on the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked referring to the computer on his lap.

"Oh just listening to music, wanna listen?" He held out a headphone.

Sam grabbed the headphone and scooted next to him.

It was some song by Avril Lavigne, but Sam couldn't tell which one it was she wasn't paying enough attention; her mind was wondering.

She was broken from her trance by the sound of a knock at the door.

"That must be the pizza." Freddie said.

"You ordered pizza?" Realizing how stupid the question was.

"Yeah, your favorite too."

Freddie left the room.

Sam grabbed the computer and placed it in her lap, and scrolled through Freddie's music till she found a song she wanted: Runaway Love by Ludacris.

_Now little Lisa is only 9 years old_  
_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_  
_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_  
_Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_  
_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen_  
_Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_  
_Bringing home men at different hours of the night_  
_Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight_  
_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out_  
_Trying to have his way and little Lisa says 'ouch'_  
_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_  
_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_  
_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_  
_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back. _

Then Freddie came back with the pizza and two cans of Peppy Cola in hand to see Sam back in tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" she said choking back tears. Sam hated people being concerned about her; always had, always will.

"You know that's one of the things most lied about."

Sam sighed. "I've been thinking about running away lately."

"Wait, why Sam?"

"Why? Why. Because my mother and her boyfriends abuse the shit out me." Sam said. "Besides I don't have a future here in Seattle."

"What are you talking about? Sam, you have a future here at the least you have me and Carly."

Freddie put the pizza and soda down on the nightstand and sat on the bed next to Sam.

Sam was scared. Very scared. She was about to open up, her biggest fear.

He saw the fear on her face and took her hand.

"I know I just feel so alone" She said as he took the other headphone.

Then he pulled her in close and she put her face against his chest.

Then whether by coincidence or fate neither was sure, but the song changed to the song of their first kiss.

_Did I tell you I knew your name_  
_But it seems that I've lost it_  
_Did I tell you it's my own game_  
_This is not your problem_

Sam pulled away to a point where their eyes met.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_  
_Wasting time and another day_

Freddie took his hand and brushed her hair away her face.

_I keep running away_  
_Even from the good things_  
_*I keep running away_  
_Even from the good things*_

And as the last line hit they found themselves kissing.  
Their lips pulled back and then went at it again.  
They were both letting out hidden feelings.  
Feelings that had been bottled up for so long.

Sam pulled back. "Runaway with me." She breathed.

_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
_Throw my hands up and let it go_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_  
_I just wanna fall and lose myself_  
_Laughing so hard it hurts like hell_  
_Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

* * *

**Songs in order of appearance **

**Runaway Love - Ludacris**

**Running Away - Am**

**Runaway - Avril Lavigne**

* * *

**A/N - This Chapter was a lot of fun to write and somewhat based on personal experience. (From Freddie's POV) Anyway Thanks for reading, Leave a review and follow if you wish to see more.**


End file.
